Love's Might
by DarkEyedDemon
Summary: Set after "Aftershock II". Even though Terra saved them, Raven still feels hate towards her, mainly for what she did to BB. Could it be love she really feels? Some chapters might be song induced.
1. Love?

Second fic up and running! Okay, not running exactly, but...oh you know what I mean. Thanks to spAybaraSimonslit and BloodCri for their reviews. So here-a goes my second attempt, and in case you haven't noticed any sort of theme BB AND RAVEN then I guess I could BB AND RAVEN give you somewhat of a hint BB AND RAVEN. Nah, you guys don't need a hint.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Someone else does. Someone who probably has more money then I do. sobs

Raven sat quietly in her room meditating. She had done so to quell the uprising of all of her different emotions since Terra's sacrifice. All the other Titans thought she was trying to bury her grief, but that was only a very small part of it. Hatred, rage, and distrust were the main things that needed calming. As her mind began to wander she couldn't help but bring herself back to the fact that Beast Boy had actually had a crush on her and she just threw him away like a piece of trash. _How could she do that to him, to us? She deserved what she got. _Raven could hear the voice in her head once more trying to push her to madness. Rage hadn't quieted down since the incident and she was growing annoyed with it. She broke out of her trance seeing that it could do no more help for her this day. She exited her room and headed to the living room where all the Titans were.

It was about noon as Raven checked the clock on the wall. Cyborg and Beast Boy were indulging themselves with a video game and Robin was trying to teach Starfire more about earth. Raven sighed as she picked up one of her books and began to read it sitting in one of the chairs. She couldn't focus on her reading though as her eyes constantly found their way over the book to look at Beast Boy. Even when playing his video game he still seemed to hold the strength he shows in battle and his face held that bright smile with those warm eyes....

_What am I thinking?!_ She pulled the book up over her eyes. The emotion Love still hadn't shown itself in the confines of Raven's mind so she blamed these thoughts on who normally induced them, Happiness. Raven would definitely have a talk with the emotion tonight.

When BB and Cyborg had finished their game they decided to bring back food for the group. While Robin and Starfire prayed they find a restaurant that served something other than meat or tofu Raven retreated silently to her room. Picking up her enchanted mirror she stared intently at herself until she found herself once more in Nevermore. She strolled along the gray dirt road until she came to Happiness' realm, a colorful garden bursting with joy.

"Happiness, come out now!" Raven screamed, a little shocked by her own outburst. The emotion came cart wheeling over a nearby hilltop to land neatly in front of the enraged mystic. "What did you think you were doing earlier today?"

Happiness gave her an innocent look. "Me? Why I have done nothing Raven." She spoke in between giggles. "Maybe it was just you, after all, Beast Boy is _really _cute!" At this comment Raven's right eye began to twitch slightly.

"He is NOT cute! And besides, he's just a friend that happens to be catching my attention because of my empathy, he's sad and I can feel it, I don't just have to see it through his deep green eyes..." she realized that she was rambling on again and noticed Happiness grinning widely at her. "You know what I mean! Just stop filling my head with all of those thoughts."

"Happiness is not the one doing this, Raven," spoke a smooth, mysterious voice that still slightly resembled Raven's. From behind one of the pink trees growing in the garden stepped out another emotion. This one had a sort of magenta colored cloak and walked so fluidly it was almost as if she was simply levitating. "It was me."

"Who are you? I know all of my emotions and you are definitely not one I've seen," questioned Raven.

"I...am Love."

So there's the first chapter. That's right, the _first _chapter. More to come...eventually. Anyway, RR or face my wrath!


	2. It was nice talking to you

Well the reviews are in! Anyway, here is the latest chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Someone else does. Someone who probably has more money than me. sob

"What?!" Raven screamed. "That's impossible! You can't be here...I can't be in love!" She was staring wide-eyed at her new emotion as she began to lose her normally calm demeanor.

"No matter how much you may not want me to be, I am here, and I wouldn't be here unless you _had _fallen in love," Love said with the calm voice that had abandoned Raven. Happiness started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Love and I have gotten to know each other quite well since she came to be in your head, Raven!" Happiness announced with a wide grin. "She's really fun to be with, much more so than Timidity!"

Raven heaved a long sigh. "Great, so now my emotions are plotting against me? You better not get comfortable, Love, I intend to bury you down with the rest of my useless emotions."

Love shook her head and smiled. "Raven, you haven't been able to get rid of any of your emotions completely, not Rage, not even my sister. As long as you love, Raven, I shall always be here, and love cannot be gotten rid of with meditation."

Raven glared at the crimson-cloaked emotion with the smug grin on her face. "Rage may not be gone, but she is under control, and as for your _sister_, I have never had her enter the confines of my mind. Lust is not a part of me and soon neither will Love be." With that she created a portal back to the real world and found herself sitting on her bed once more. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and walked out of her door. The time was now six and the sun was approaching the horizon. She strolled to the living room to find that Beast Boy and Cyborg had returned with the food, and everyone was already at the table waiting for her.

"Raven, you are here! Now we may begin our feast!" exclaimed Starfire happily. Raven walked over to where a place had been laid out for her and sat down, beginning to eat her food slowly. While the others chatted calmly Raven's eyes made their way once again to Beast Boy. She took in everything about him, he's green skin, his emerald eyes, his short spiky green hair, she absorbed every detail into her mind. Luckily, no one seemed to notice her stare when she caught herself and looked back to her food. She finished quickly lest she be drawn to BB again. She went back to her room and began to meditate, chanting her mantra.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos..." She was interrupted by a knock at her door. Expecting it to be Starfire she switched off the lock with her powers. The person on the other side heard the click and entered, walking up to the other side of her bed behind her.

"Ummm, Raven?" The voice caught her by surprise so much that she nearly fell off of her bed. She turned to face Beast Boy.

Regaining her composure, she spoke. "Yes, what is it?" With her empathy she could sense that he was very nervous, probably from being in the room that had before gotten him stuck inside Raven's mind, but she could also sense great sadness.

"It's just that, it's been one month since that last fight with Slade, and I've been thinking about Terra..." He paused for a moment as if trying to come up with the right words. "I thought about going to the others about this, but they just don't seem like they would be able to help like you could." Raven was a little annoyed at his request but at the same time flattered that he actually considered her opinion valuable.

She laid her hand on his shoulder. "Whatever it is you need to talk about, I'm here for you."

A little surprised by her offer he continued voicing his thoughts. "I just can't stop thinking about her, about what I said when I told her she didn't have any friends when she sold us out to Slade. Maybe if I hadn't said that none of this would've happened!"

Raven let out a small sigh before speaking. "Beast Boy, you can't blame yourself for this. Terra chose to do all of those things to us, and you showing her any sort of compassion wouldn't have changed that." In hindsight Raven thought she may appear cruel but BB didn't say anything, he just stood in deep thought.

He finally spoke. "Thanks Raven, it was nice talking to you." He stood up and left and Raven locked the door behind him with her powers. As she closed her eyes, her mind kept wandering back to what he had just said. _It was nice talking to you._ No one had ever thought it nice to even be near her before but he didn't seem to mind her depressing aura. She realized the thoughts she had entered Nevermore for were returning and went back to meditating.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos..."

DarkEyedDemon: So there we have it. I thought that making similar emotions call themselves sisters was a little different, but being different is always much more fun than being normal. Sorry it took so long to update but I was away. But still, never fear, I will continue with this tale! strikes a heroic pose

TT's: sweatdrop

Raven: Please never do that again.

DarkEyedDemon: Spoil my fun will they...


	3. He has very soft lips

wind sounds door opens then closes

DarkEyedDemon: Hmm? Oh, guess I haven't been here in a while. Need to get some...End dust. Anywho, sorry to leave you all hanging. Stuff got in the way and grumblemumblegrumble...anywayz, I'll be continuing now.

Raven awoke the next morning as the sun reached its long, golden fingers through her window. She got out of bed and got dressed slowly, not wanting to see Beast Boy and have those thoughts return to her. Nonetheless, she left her room and went to the kitchen. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were all up, but there was no sign of Beast Boy. Heaving a sigh of relief, she began to prepare her herbal tea. Robin looked up from the newspaper he was reading to speak.

"Has anyone seen Beast Boy this morning?"

"Not me, I assumed he would be up making his tofu junk by now," replied Cyborg through a mouthful of waffles.

"I have not seen our friend either," added the red headed alien.

"Strange, Beast Boy never sleeps in." They all dismissed it as just an odd day and continued with their morning routines. Raven had gotten her water to boil and was now adding the tea bag when she went to the common room and drank her hot tea as she stared out a window.

_It's true; Beast Boy never sleeps in..._ She shook her head. He must have just been especially tired this morning. After finishing her tea she started to walk back to her room. On the way she passed by BB's room and couldn't help but put her ear to the door. She didn't hear the light snoring that he usually emitted while asleep so she cautiously opened the door. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw that he was not there. She quickly ran to her room and levitated out of her window towards the city. _There is only one place he would be..._

She landed just outside of a deep tunnel, smoothed by cooled lava. She walked into the earth and came to the place that served as both memorial and grave. High up on a stone perch in the center of the vast cavern was the stone casing of Terra, and at her feet sat Beast Boy. He seemed to be holding something in his hand and was staring at it.

Raven approached him slowly. "Beast Boy?..." He looked up at her with tear rimmed eyes that nearly broke her heart.

"She...she's gone. She's really gone." Raven looked at him, confused, until he held up one of Terra's hands. It had broken off of the rest of her and proved what they had all feared. Terra wasn't encased in stone, it had gone right to her core. She _was_ stone.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry..." She began but was silenced when he started to cry openly.

"She was one of my best friends, Raven, and she's gone! Gone forever!" Much to both of the teen's surprise, Raven kneeled down and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Beast Boy, there was nothing you could do. Even if she hadn't given herself up to stop that volcano, it would have still destroyed her and the rest of us as well. There was nothing anyone could do." He sniffed audibly and wiped at his eyes. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around Raven and she could feel herself blush.

"Thank you, I appreciate you trying to help." He let go of her and forced a weak smile. He always had that smile, no matter how bad things had gotten. Raven realized that she treasured that smile, that unbreakable confidence that he kept when he tried to make her laugh, even though she never did. She did, however, return his smile and helped him stand up. The two started to walk out of the large cave in complete silence. "Raven, did you ever really trust Terra again? After what she did, I mean."

"Well...no. I'm sorry, but I couldn't. I was sad for her but I was still angry at what she did to us, what she did to you..." Raven caught herself as she said that but Beast Boy didn't seem to take any notice. She breathed a sigh of relief and was glad that her hood was up for she was blushing again. They returned to the tower and she walked with the green changeling back to his room. When they reached the door he stopped and faced her.

"I won't hold it against you that you didn't trust her, she didn't only betray us she even betrayed Slade, evil as he is. And thanks again for helping me out." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush furiously then entered his room. Raven put a shaky hand where he had kissed her and smiled a little.

_He has very soft lips..._ Just then a light-bulb nearby broke and she hurried to her room to meditate. While she chanted her mantra, she could still be seen smiling.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos..."

DarkEyedDemon: Yeah, yeah, I know what you're all thinking. 'If they thought Terra was encased in stone why didn't they just break it open?'. Well bah humbug! I say she was stone to the core, so she was stone to the core!

Raven: Simmer down there.

DED: Sorry, lost control. Anyway, yeah it's been a while since last we met, but a little suspense is good now and then, right? Please hit that lovely review button.


	4. Time of Tragedy

DarkEyedDemon: Well, I just saw the episode Spellbound and I have to say it gave back some hope to all who support the whole Beast Boy and Raven pairing, of which I am part of. I think the two belong together.

BB&Rae: We do not! We couldn't be any farther apart!

DED: You know, opposites attract...

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, someone else does.

The next morning Raven awoke and went to breakfast as normal. The entire day was the same as any other and Raven was beginning to grow suspicious as none of her previous days had been so calm. It was about lunch time when the alarm went off.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted characteristically. The team flew, carried by either Raven Starfire or Beast Boy, downtown. When they got there a strange new criminal was apparently robbing a bank. He seemed a sort of mix between a man and a lizard. He turned to the titans and revealed a long forked tongue. His long, narrow tail slashed dangerously as he approached his new prey. Beast Boy changed into a bull and rushed the reptile who caught the green bovine by the horns and lifted him into the air, throwing him back where he had come from. Before he could smash into the bank's wall he was enveloped in a black aura that let him back to the ground.

"Thanks, Rae." By now Robin and Starfire were keeping the lizard-man busy with a flurry of attacks, but the mutant showed no signs of fatigue. Cyborg opened fire with his plasma cannon and was rewarded with a direct hit. The lizard-man went flying into the counter but quickly got back to his feet, hissing.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" Two black trash cans were sent hurtling towards the creature and he seemed to let them hit him. The lizard stood and stared directly at Raven before speaking in a raspy voice.

"Raven, I presume?" All of the Titan's were in shock that the thing could speak, let alone know Raven's name. She nodded numbly and it continued. "Yes, I have brought word from Azarath for you. I was told I could find you here. You see, your mother has passed away." It looked like Raven had been hit in the chest with a bullet. She let herself float slowly to the ground and then fell to her knees. The lizard-man seemed hardly affected by the news himself. "Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I must return to Azarath." Robin, having snapped out of his state of shock, leapt at the fleeing demon only to land in thin air as the mutant disappeared into a dark portal. Raven was now just staring at the ground, her eyes wide. Beast Boy was the first to kneel down next to her.

"Raven, I'm sorry..." She didn't even acknowledge his presence; she just floated out of the bank and back towards the tower. The other titan's exchanged worried glances before following her out. Raven ran straight to her room and threw herself onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow and crying her eyes out. Besides her friends, her mother was the only kind person she knew; growing up with Trigon as a father kind of ensures that.

Not too long after, the Titan's arrived. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all knew that Raven wanted to be alone right now and Beast Boy tried to respect that as well, but the fact that Raven was so depressed was eating him up inside. Before he could stop himself he was walking down the hallway and stopping in front of the dark mystic's room. He lifted his hand and knocked on the gray door but received only silence.

"Raven, Raven it's me, BB. Please, will you just talk to me?" There was still no answer and he nodded. "Alright, well, when you're ready you can come and talk to me, I'm always willing to listen." With that he turned and left back to the common room to join the rest of his friends.

Raven was still laying face-down on her bed but had listened to all that Beast Boy had said. Though tears still flooded her eyes, she took some comfort in his words. That was what she needed in this time of tragedy, his unbreakable confidence, his warm smile.

DED: I know I know, short, but mainly because this was just a set-up for the next chapter. Anyway, so now, at the end of this chapter, it has been one day since my viewing of Spellbound. And now that I've replayed that ending where BB comforts Raven and she hugs him in my mind, I'm beginning to wonder if it was real. Please reassure me that I'm not crazy!!! Anyway, there are probably a lot of people going on about Raven's mother, and Azarath, and 'snake man' and blah blah blah. I'm just using all of this for my story, it doesn't mean that it is what things are really like in the show or comic or whatever.


End file.
